Heartshipping- Being with you
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: It's cute to do things with someone you love and care about


**Hello my dear readers I have a new story for you all I hope you love or like ^-^**

**Note: MMD picture was made by good friend of mine Yuurei-chan ^-^**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: Duh Heartshipping and mild Kittydarkshipping( that's my shipping I make for my OC Neko with Yami/Atemu)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Heartshipping- Being with you<strong>

The day was nice as Ryou walks around the park as he'd looking around after he'd found a Duel Monsters card to his surprise it Kuriboh Yuugi's card.

As Ryou looks around there he'd spotted his cute Panda as he'd walks over to him.

"Hello Yuugi-kun" Ryou replied with a smile as he'd goes and hugs him.

" Huh? Oh hi Ryou-kun" Yuugi replied as he goes hugs him back.

"Oh you drop this" Ryou replied as he'd smiles and hands him Kuriboh card.

"Oh thank you Ryou-kun I was looking all for it" Yuugi replied with a cute blush as he'd takes it.

"Is my cute panda losing his things agian hmm?" Ryou said as he'd teased Yuugi.

Yuugi blushes abit, "Uh...umm n-no"

Ryou smiles and chuckles abit as he'd holds Yuugi close, "Are you sure?"

Yuugi nods as he'd keeps on blushing.

"Oh okay than" Ryou replied as he'd giggles and goes gaves Yugi a kiss that was so sweet and cute on the lips.

Yuugi blushes hard abit, "Oh I forgot, Yami and Neko what us to go on double date with this weekend" Yuugi smile blushes.

" Oh that sounds like fun" Ryou replied with smile.

"Really?" Yuugi asked.

"Hai let's do it" Ryou replied with a smile.

"Same here" Yuugi replied.

" Should call them and say we're in on the double date?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah" Yuugi said as he'd smiles.

Yuugi goes and calls them on his cell.

Ryou smiles and watches Yuugi call Yami and Neko.

After about a couple of mintues Yuugi was done calling them on his cell.

"Alright they were happy that we're in" Yuugi replied with a smile.

"Okay so what now?" Ryou asked.  
>As Ryou goes sits down by a tree in the park as he'd goes places Yugi onto his lap and holds him close.<p>

"Oh Yami said that he'd and Neko are coming over here" Yuugi replied as he'd giggles and nuzzles him abit.

"Oh okay" Ryou replied as he'd smiles back to his panda.

Yuugi smiles back and looks around abit.

"Oh there they are! Oh that was quick of them" Yuugi called out with a smile and giggled.

"Oi! Yuugi! Ryou!" Yami called out to them.

As Yami calls out to them a girl with long red hair and red eyes wearing a cute black skirt with chains on it and dark purple blouse with a cute and pretty design on came walking with him as she'd holds his hand.

"Hey Yami, Neko-chan" Yuugi replied as he'd waves to them.

" Hi Yuugi-kun?" Neko replied and waves back as she'd smiles.

Ryou looks at Neko and Yami.

"Yuugi-kun and I are in on the double date this weekend" Ryou replied as he'd holds Yuugi.

"Yay I am so happy you guy's are in" Neko replied with a smile.

"Oh the reason were here is because I wanted to make sure it was true because sometime Yuugi tells us abit of little white lies" Yami replied as he'd looks over at Yuugi.

" Hey I only did a few time get over it Yami" Yuugi laughs abit as smiles and giggles and clings to Ryou abit more in a very cute way.

Ryou blushes abit at that as he'd looks away abit.

"Oh Yami-kun leave him alone can't you see he'd loves to spend time with his man there" Neko replied with a giggle and smiles as she'd goes hugs him.

Yami blushes at what his girlfriend did as he'd goes and hugs her back.

Neko looks at Yami and smiles and goes and gives him a kiss.

"Hey you two go get a room" both Ryou and Yuugi replied together so they laugh and giggled.

"Yami blushes as Neko just giggles.

After that both Yami and Neko waved good bye to them.

Both Ryou and Yuugi waved back to them too.

Ryou looks down as he'd smiles as Yuugi was in his laps as Yuugi smiles and nuzzles more to him as he'd loves being there.

"This is nice" Yuugi replied.

Ryou nods as he'd holds him close.

"Ryou-kun" Yuugi calls to him as he'd looks up at Ryou and smiles.

"Yes Ryou-kun?" Ryou replied.

"I love you" Yuugi replied as he'd smile blushes.

"And I love you too Yuugi-kun" Ryou replied with a smile.

"Ryou-kun you are my one and only love" Yuugi replied as he'd blushes again.

Ryou blushes but than smiles as he'd holds Yuugi, "And you are mine Yuugi-kun"

Yuugi and Ryou go and kissed each other so lovely as it can make your heart melt.

~Going somewhere in the park~

" Teehee I got the picture of it all" Neko replied as she'd holds her IPhone.

Yami shakes his head.

"Neko your evil" Yami replied with sigh.

"Hey that was cute and I wanted to take a picture of it" Neko replied.

"Not as cute and hot of you in that Dark Magician Girl's out " Yami replied in low voice.

"Huh? What was that you said Yami-kun?" Neko asked as she'd looks at him abit puzzled.

"Oh it was nothing my dear" Yami replied.

"O-okay" Neko replied.

After that Yami took Neko back to their place.

~Going back to Ryou and Yuugi~

"Yuugi-kun what to what to eat for dinner tonight?" Ryou asked with a smile.

"I don't know" Yuugi replied as he'd thinks.

"I see will time your time Yuugi-kun" Ryou replied as he'd smiles.

They were now walking around town as Ryou was holding.

"Oh I know let's have noddles" Yuugi pointed out with a smile.

"Alright" Ryou agreed as he'd smiles.

Yuugi's smiles and hugs Ryou.

Ryou smiles and hugs Yuugi back.

"Oh don't forget cream puff after them" Yuugi replied with a giggle and a smile.

"Oh yes indeed" Ryou replied as he smiles at Yuugi.

Ryou goes and kissed Yuugi on head.

Yuugi smiles and giggles as he'd was happy.

"You are the best" Yuugi replied.

Ryou smiles, "Thanks my cute panda"

Ryou watches Yuugi blush as he'd smiles and chuckles abit.

"Your to much Ryou-kun" Yuugi smiles.

Ryou looks at Yuugi, "I know and that's why you love me" he'd smiles.

"Yep and other things too" Ryou replied as he'd giggles.

Ryou blushes abit then laughs.

"Will come on my cute panda it's time to go and do abit shopping for dinner" Ryou replied.

"Okay" Yuugi replied as he smiles.

"I need to get more cream puff mixed I ran out" Ryou replied.

"Okay Ryou-kun" Yuugi replied.

Yuugi smiles as Ryou smiles back and hold his hand.

Ryou was happy to have Yuugi in his life.

As Yuugi was also happy to have Ryou in his life too.

And so both Ryou and Yuugi went shopping for dinner as they both can't wait for weekend to go on that double date with both Yami and Neko.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>All done yay X3<strong>

**I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES okay**

**Until next time :3**


End file.
